


mcdonalds

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [11]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: M/M, mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after a long day of work, what better way to end your shift with a surprise visit from your boyfriend?





	mcdonalds

working at mcdonalds was always boring, especially when you worked the cash register.

 

that didn’t mean rush hour wasn’t hectic, though.

 

jay sent another order through to the next computer, looking at the clock once more.

 

‘30 more minutes.’ he thought tiredly, ‘and then i can go home and talk to cam and the boys.’

 

the lines kept growing as time progressed, keeping jay and his co-workers busy until jay’s shift was almost over. jay quickly served two people, glancing up at the lines to see that he was almost done.

 

“just a few more people.” he whispered. “then i can go home.”

 

in his peripherals, he saw someone walk up to the counter and he immediately straightened up, plastering his work smile onto his face, voice turning complacent and smooth.

 

“welcome to mcdonalds! how can i help you?” jay asked politely, hands at the ready, eyes trained down at the screen.

 

“hi, uh– can i get a mccreamy to go?” a familiar voiced asked, and jay’s head shot up, brown eyes meeting blue and a smile spread across jay’s face.

 

“did you seriously just wait like 10 minutes in line to make that joke?” jay asked, making cam laugh.

 

“is that a no?” the taller asked, a playful, challenging tilt in his voice. jay looked up at the clock, seeing that his shift was finally over, and cam was the last person in line to serve.

 

“of course not, give me five minutes.” jay replied, and a grin spread across cam’s face as jay jogged to the back. he reappeared a few minutes later, dressed in regular clothes, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

 

“one mccreamy to go.” jay joked and the two laughed before linking hands and walking out of the restaurant. they walked towards cam’s car, jay having taken the bus to work, and jay let out a couple giggles he’d been holding in from the joke cam had cracked.

 

“what’re you giggling about, babe?” cam asked, a smile playing on his lips at the sound of his boyfriend’s laugh.

 

“how ridiculous you are.” jay chuckled, looking up at his boyfriend with a soft smile and even softer eyes. cam’s heart melted at the sight.

 

“i’m only this ridiculous for you, babe.” cam hummed, and he leaned down to press a kiss to jay’s lips. jay’s hands came up to rest on cam’s cheeks, and he raised himself up on the tips of his toes so cam could be a bit more comfortable.

 

jay leaned back a little, a soft “i appreciate it” slipping through his lips before cam was kissing him again, and jay’s arms slid forward, wrapping around cam’s neck to pull him closer.

 

working at mcdonalds was boring.

 

but cam never failed to cheer him up.


End file.
